


Crossover Idea

by BlueTeamChurch



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamChurch/pseuds/BlueTeamChurch
Summary: This is something that has been rattling around in my head when ever i think of a crossover between Trollhunters and How to Train Your Dragon. So i made this bullet point list of ideas of what it would be. I may do something with this later but I also want to see the different takes others have of this, so I am leaving this idea here for anyone who wants to use it.I just want a shout out if you can if you use this idea as a one shot or a fic.





	Crossover Idea

** Trollhunters X How to Train Your Dragon **

  * Jim is the descendant of Hiccup Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson on his mother’s side

  * The Hairy Hooligan Tribe has withstood the test of time and is still alive

  * The tribe still lives on the island that they had migrated to but still visit the first Berk every anniversary and make the migration route back

  * The Hairy Hooligan Tribe guards the secret of where the dragons have gone

  * The location of the Hidden World is known only to Clan Haddock

  * The members of the Tribe that live off the island must return back to the island for every major holiday, event, and summer

  * After the dragons left the Thawfest Games still took place in early spring but have since gone back to the original 3 events (sheep lug, axe throw, and log roll) *W/dragons: Fly & shoot, the freestyle, the hurdles

  * Tribe children are still taught their tribes long history as well as everything else

  * Those that choose to stay within the tribe can even choose someone to apprentice under

  * The Hairy Hooligan Tribe is one of the last remaining Viking Tribes

  * Tribe children start lessons when they are 5 and begin learning to fight when they are 12, and can take apprenticeships if they so choose


End file.
